HIPNOSIS EROTICA
by aniyasha
Summary: Minato siempre asido perseguido por las mujeres, pero al negaser a tres brujas, una de ellas lo Hipnotiso, ahora el sera todo un pervertido, digno disipulo de Ero-sannin. ¿como actuara kushina al respecto?, ella rompio con el por ser demaciado encantador.
1. Chapter 1

**NI HAO!.- yo aquí reportándome con ustedes, y les traigo una nueva Historia, donde habrá muchas perversiones XD, creo que debería cambiarme el nombre como "any-erotic" o "ero-aniyasha", j aja ja XD, confieso que no se por qué de mi mente salen tantas historias de este tipo.**

**Así que sin más espero, que les guste, con todo mi cariño, para ustedes.**

**Comunidad Irresistible Naranja**

**MINATO Y KUSHINA**

**ARRIBAN MIS SUEGROS**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos T-T.**

**Primer capítulo: Hipnosis Erótica.**

_**Recuerdos de Minato**_

-estoy harta Minato, de que existan tantas revoltosas siempre buscándote.- reprocho una pelirroja a gritos.

-Kushina, yo no tuve la culpa.- decía un apenado rubio, tratando de abrazar a su novia, quien se revolvía en sus brazos, como si se tratara de un animal furioso.

Los ojos violetas se encontraron con los azules, ella se tranquilizo y dejo de forcejear, se soltó del abrazo, y lo miro resuelta.

-¡terminamos!.- sentencio la chica.- tú eres el causante.- dijo señalándolo.- tu eres el que le das alas a toda mujer que se cruza en tu camino, con tus sonrisitas, con tus palabras, con tu amabilidad, eres un pervertido como ero-sannin, no quiero saber más de ti, no deseó una vida donde tenga que estar al pendiente de ti y de todas las mujeres del mundo.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y dejo a un sorprendido Minato, ahí parado con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

El no tenía la culpa de causar, "irresistible atracción a las mujeres".

Minato solamente quería a una, la que acababa de dejarlo porque, una fan muy desquiciada se metió a su departamento, en el momento de que él se estaba bañando, lo que planeo la chica es que kushina llegara en el preciso momento, en el que ella estaba tratando de abusar de él. Y eso causo que la pelirroja perdiera la paciencia, de la chica no se sabrá nada por un buen tiempo, kushina se encargo de ello.

_**Fin de los recuerdos**_

-ya deja de lamentarte Minato.- comento Jiraiya.- a kushina se le pasara, solo dale tiempo.

Ellos habían salido de misión, el mismo día en que la pelirroja termino su relación con Minato. Ahora se encontraba en una región conocida como las brujas del Erotismo. ¿Por que estaban ahí?, fácil, Ero-sannin tenia que recolectar información para su segundo libro, que con mucho entusiasmo había tenido un éxito increíble la primera parte, ahora ya le habían solicitado la continuación por lo que requería de nueva información y en eso estaban. Al ver como su alumno era dejado por su novia le solicito que lo acompañara, que sería una misión de reconocimiento, y el rubio fue casi arrastrado por su sensei.

-no lo sé.- dijo un rubio quien caminaba a lado de su sensei, por las calles de una aldea en donde se detendrían a pasar la noche, ya llevaban cuatro días fuera de konoha.- kushina se enojo más de lo que acostumbra, y me recrimino que yo tengo la culpa.

Ero-sannin se paro y lo miro incrédulo, su alumno era incapaz de seducir a alguien, incluso le tomo mucho tiempo declarársele "a su kushina", aun que siendo sincero, el no sabía por que minato no aprovechaba el don que tenia con las mujeres, era un desperdicio ser popular con el género femenino y no aprovecharlo.

-minato, no te preocupes, tu mejor que nadie conoces a tu novia, se le pasara y todo volverá a la normalidad, a lo mejor deberías probarle que ella es la única con la que tu quieres estar, da el siguiente paso, hazle el amor de una manera desenfrenada y loca, y dile que ella solamente ocasiona que tu pierdas el control.

Minato golpeo a su sensei en la cabeza, como se le ocurría decir "eso", ¡por kami!, es cierto que últimamente entre él y kushina las cosas se ponían mas "calientes" que de costumbre, la ultima vez , los besos y las caricias subieron de nivel, y si no hubiera sido por qué Fugaku, llego a su departamento del rubio, ellos tal vez hubieran hecho "eso" y de solo pensarlo las mejillas se ponían de un rojo carmesí y su cuerpo reaccionaba, ¡diablos!, kushina era la única que lo ponía incomodo.

-aquí pasaremos la noche.- informo su sensei, deteniéndose en un lugar que parecía un burdel.

-¿aquí?.- pregunto minato.- ¿esto no es un burdel?.

Ero-sannin negó con la cabeza y se adentro al lugar seguido por su alumno.

-no es el mejor lugar para descansar, y recolectar información, el tercer piso es el hotel, el segundo piso es en donde puedes apreciar un espectáculo digno de reyes, hay muchas mujeres muy hermosas y el primer piso, solo pueden entrar personas con invitación, si te seré sincero, no conozco que tipo de diversión hay en el primer piso, me intriga pero nunca me han admitido.

Minato siguió a su sensei, al tercer piso, donde pidieron habitaciones separadas.

0-0-0-0-0-

-¿lo han visto?.- dijo excitada, una voz de mujer en la parte de la recepción de tras de una gran ventada de vidrio que se podía ver por fuera pero nadie veía hacía dentro.

-es tan divino.- respondió una hermosa mujer rubia a la pelinegra que realizo la pregunta-hace mucho que no llegaba alguien como él, yo seré la primera.

-no es gusto.- rebatió la pelinegra.- seré yo.

Así es como inicio una batalla por ver, quien tendría primero al chico de cabellos de Oro.

-silencio.- grito la mayor de las hermanas, quien también aprecio y quedo cautivada por el joven rubio que se registro en su Hotel.- Lujuria.- dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra.- tranquilízate y tu.- dijo ahora mirando a la rubia.- Deseó, tienes que poner el ejemplo, eres mayor que ella.

Las dos hermanas, asintieron era mejor no hacer enfadar a su hermana mayor llamada Amor, ellas eran las Brujas del Erotismo, capaces de crear Lujuria, Deseó y Amor en cualquier hombre.

Nadie hasta el momento las había rechazado, ellas eran unas diosas en el Erotismo y disfrutaban el arte amatorio al máximo. Pero en ningún momento sintieron lo que en estos instantes aquel joven rubio las hiso sentir, y estaban impacientes por jugar con él.

-primero antes que nada, hay que invitarlo al primer piso.- dijo sencillamente amor.- así que , ¿Quién se ofrece para dejarle la nota?.

Lujuria le pego un pisotón a Deseó, ganando la Batalla para ir ella a la habitación del joven.

-esa Lujuria me las pagara.- enojada se sobaba el pie.- ¿por qué ella siempre es la primera?

-no te mortifiques.- miro a su hermana rubia.- tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, para que nuestro joven invitado se divierta con nosotras.- una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formo en amor.

0-0-0-0—0

La puerta de su habitación sonó, minato se paro para abrir, y sus ojos azules se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa joven de pelinegro y ojos chocolates verlo de una manera que inspiraba miedo. Él podía reconocer a una loca lunática, donde sea. Trajo fuerte.

-¿deseas algo?.

-si te traigo esto.- le entrego al chico una invitación rosa.- es para que puedas entrar al primer piso.

Minato leyó la invitación que decía simplemente "eres especial, estas Invitado al primer piso."

-gracias, pero no, será después, el día de hoy estoy muy cansado.

Lujuria no creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿no aceptas mi invitación?.- pregunto incrédula.

-así es, agradezco que me tomen en cuenta, pero yo realmente estoy aquí porque me trajeron a la fuerza, yo realmente no acostumbro esto.- contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas

-eres virgen.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, ¡por kami!, alguien nuevo en esto.

-creo que eso esta demás decirlo.

-bueno, nadie rechaza una invitación erótica por parte de nosotros..- saco de su kimono unos polvo y los soplo a la cara de minato, este no pudo reaccionar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Minato se despertó el se encontraba en una gran cama, rodeado de tres mujeres muy hermosas vestidas de una forma demasiado sensual. Pero esta vista no le agrado, sino entro en pánico, el se encontraba amarrado y simplemente una sabana lo cubría.

Los ojos verdes de Amor, lo estudiaron y se percato de la reacción de temor, era para ella increíble el miedo por parte de él, la mayoría de los hombres reaccionaban de otra forma al estar en presencia de ellas. Pero el rubio tenia pánico y sus ojos azules eran opacados.

-¿por qué nos temes?.- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

Pero el no hablo.

Amor se acercó a él, en sus dedos tenia los polvos de la verdad, llego donde se encontraba y toco sus labios con su mano.

-con esto contestaras a todas nuestras preguntas.-la castaña, se junto con sus hermanas se sentaron en la gran cama donde estaba minato.-¿Por qué nos temes?

El, por más que se resistió a contestar, de sus labios brotaban las palabras, se sentía intoxicado.

-no quiero estar aquí.- dijo simplemente, tratando de enfocar su vista en ellas, se sentía demasiado mareado.

-¿por qué?, ¿no te parecemos hermosas?.- cuestiono Deseó

-sí, pero no quiero defraudar a Kushina, la amo demasiado.

Lujuria alzó una ceja sorprendida por la respuesta del oji-azul.

-Ella no se enterara, si tu no le cuentas nada.

-pero yo lo sabré.- le contesto a la pelinegra.- y eso es más que suficiente. Además si lo hago le demostrare que tenía razón por la última pelea que tuvimos.

Ellas se intrigaron por el chico.

-¿cuéntanos por que te peleaste con ella?.- pregunto amor.

Minato les relato el por qué de la discusión.

-esto es absurdo.- grito deseó.- ¿Por qué mantenerte firme ante alguien que no te cree?.

-eso es muy cierto, digo, ella te echa la culpa de ser irresistible y de darles "alas".- Lujuria se acerco a él, y el tembló, pero de horror por su cercanía.- ¿por qué serle fiel?.

-por amor.- fue la contestación que dejo petrificadas a todas ellas.

La bruja llamada Amor, se acerco a él.

-si te digiera que morirías en este momento si no nos complaces ¿qué dirías?.- acerco un cuchillo al cuello del chico.

Minato la observo fríamente y muy resuelto contesto.

-moriría, antes de traicionarla.

-si eso, es lo que deseas, que así sea.- dijo Lujuria tomando el cuchillo de la mano de amor, pero esta se lo impidió.- ¿Por qué?, no me dejas eliminarlo, es una gran ofensa, lo que nos está haciendo.

Amor observo a Minato y sonrió.

-me has caído bien.- le pidió a Deseó su amuleto en forma de corazón, y ella se lo entrego.- mira fijamente el objeto, a partir de este momento tu aptitud asía las mujeres cambiara, serás lo opuesto a lo eras, hablaras, coquetearas, le darás "alas", aprovecharas al máximo tu magnetismo Erótico y no te liberarás de esta Hipnosis Erótica, hasta que la persona que amas reclame por ti, ella tendrá que realizar un acto de valor igual al que tu realizaste con nosotras.

El rubio se durmió, después de ese trance.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Deseó.- nos hubiéramos divertido mucho con él.

-si tienes razón.- contesto amor.- pero me cayo muy bien, y a partir de ahora su vida cambiara. Renacerá un nuevo Minato, y deseó de todo corazón que su novia, lo ame, como él a ella. Sino los dos sufrirán mucho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras en Konoha.

Kushina se levanto de su sueños en su cama, con lagrimas en los ojos, algo le sucedió a minato, estaba segura, la opresión en su pecho se lo confirmaba. Por tonta e impulsiva, perdió lo que más amaba en este mundo hace cuatro días. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió terminar con él?.

_**Hasta aquí, **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, A ver qué le parece esta historia.**_

_**Será emocionante ver a un minato siendo un pervertido, incluso podía ser más que Ero-sannin.**_


	2. MINATO CAMBIA

**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, se que me he tardado, pero tengo que trabajar T-T.**

**Quiero Agradecer sus comentarios, me encantan, y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

**También quiero invitarlos al concurso que Bella y Nocturnals están realizando para festejar las 100 Historias de Minato y Kushina, pueden participar o votar por la historia que más les guste. A partir del día 12 de Julio las Historias se presentaran, así que si quieres unirte adelante.**

**Por supuesto yo, participare, XD, así que me hago promoción, en toda esta semana todos los días, subiré actualizaciones de todas mis Historias, para promocionarme. Tendrán que sufrir de mis delirios. Y aguantar mis perversiones.**

**Soy parte de la :**

**COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**-0-0-**

**FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**HIPNOSIS EROTICA.**

**_CAPITULO 2: Minato cambia._**

El sonido de una voz lo despertó, todavía se encontraba soñoliento, por más que trato de acordarse de algo, su mente se mantenía en una intensa bruma. Se concentro mejor en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos azules enfocándose a en su sensei, el cual se veía que estaba apurado empaquetando sus pertenencias.

-Minato apúrate a recoger todo nos vamos.- decía ero-sennin metiendo en su bolsa, otra libreta mas de sus apuntes.- el tercero me encontró, y ya te imaginaras , me mando un mensaje donde me dice que te quiere ahí en dos días, siendo tu el cuarto Hokage no puedes andar por cualquier lugar como una persona normal, ¿dejaste muchos pendientes?.

Minato a un no comprendía por que su sensei se encontraba tan apurado, simplemente se estiro en su cama, hoy se sentía diferente, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

Al ver que su ex alumno no le hacía caso, le aventó su ropa.

-vístete.- ero-sennin se dirigió rumbo a la puerta .- te veo en 15 minutos abajo, ¡nos vamos!.

Aun así Minato se tomo su tiempo, se dirigió al baño y se fijo en su reflejo, no había nada fuera de lo normal en el, pero siendo más observador pudo percatarse de un brillo nuevo en su mirada. _Kushina, _ese es siempre su primer pensamiento, ella, la pelirroja que lo traía loco, que lo sacaba de control, aquella a la que le entregaba todo y no confiaba en el, ¿extrañarla?, si la extrañaba más que nada , pero no volvería a ella como el perrito faldero que decía Fugaku que era, no, ya se había cansado de siempre suplicar confianza, sin confianza no existía el amor, ella lo había terminado, y aun con todo el dolor de su corazón era lo mejor.

Si mejor sufrir por un momento a sufrir por toda una vida, siguió mirándose en su reflejo y una sonrisa triste se asomo en sus labios, tal vez si se repetía esas mentiras, terminaría por creérselas.

Apretó sus puños, y la mirada azul centello como los truenos sobre el mar. Si kushina creía que él era un pervertido como su sensei, pues bien , lo seria, ¿por qué ?, para demostrarle la diferencia entre el Minato que había sido y el nuevo que hoy se miraba en ese espejo.

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Minato bajaba de la habitación a la recepción del hotel, no veía a su sensei por ninguna parte, se dirigió en donde se encontraba una linda rubia, ese pensamiento le sorprendió, el no era de eso de los que le hablaban a las mujeres que consideraba linda, pero algo mas fuerte lo impulso.

-buenos días, señorita.- una sonrisa radiante deslumbro a la rubia que atendía en esos momentos.- me preguntaba, ¿si usted ha visto por aquí a mi sensei?.

La chica negó con la cabeza, las palabras no salían de su boca. El dios terrenal que le hablaba, ayer no la volteo ni siquiera a ver, y sin embargo hoy le hablaba como si la conociera de toda una vida, y no solamente eso, su voz era melodiosa, y por kami, su sonrisa podría iluminar al mundo.

-no señor- respondió finalmente la chica

Una melodiosa risa se escuchó por parte del rubio.

-no me digas señor quieres.- se acerco al mostrador muy cerca de la chica y tomo la mano de ella, y el sintió cuando ella se estremeció por el contacto.- ¿te parezco tan grande?.- vio como ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza.- sabes tengo tan solo 24 años, soltero.- esto último lo dijo muy sutilmente.- claro por si te interesa saber, también soy Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, claro en estos momentos estamos de incognitos cumpliendo una misión de mucho riesgo, esto te lo cuento porque me parecer una persona de mucha confianza, aparte de hermosa si me permites decírtelo.

La rubia sentía desfallecerse, el era tan indescriptible.

Un sapo a pareció en el mostrador y con el un mensaje en un pergamino.

Minato soltó a la chica y leyó el pergamino, debió de suponerlo, su sensei se había marchado para terminar de rescatar información. Y como de costumbre el pagaría sus gasto.

-¿dime preciosa cuanto debo?.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y pudo decir unas cuantas palabras.

-nada, la casa paga.- rápidamente buscó algo dentro de los papeles que tenia y saco una libreta chica, de cuero café, con una portada de un símbolo de amor, ella escribió en la primera pagina y se la tendió al rubio de sus sueños.- por si algún día quieres platicar.

Minato tomo la libra y se fijo que era el nombre de la chica junto con su dirección, sonrió aun mas, rodeo el escritorio donde ella se encontraba y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-gracias, eres muy amable y por supuesto que te buscare para platicar.

La chica casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar, con el temor de que si se quedaba pudiera ella cometer una violación.

Los ojos azules miraron curioso como desaparecía la chica, suspiro y se centro en la gran ventana que había, se acomodo la banda en la cabeza y su mirada era fija sobre el cristal como queriendo ver más allá de ella, algo le decía que ahí había algo. Le quito importancia y se dirigió rumbo a donde se encontraba su sensei.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-ha comenzado.- dijo Lujuria eufórica por ver el comportamiento del chico rubio.- ¿han visto?, ayer ni siquiera la volteo a ver y hoy platico con ella, como si fueran íntimos.

-muy cierto, esto es lo más interesante que nos ha pasado en todos estos años.- chillo emocionada Deseó.

-se quedo mirando hacia aquí, como si supiera de cierta forma que nosotras estábamos detrás del espejo, Él es especial, un genio.- Amor miraba intensamente el lugar por donde se fue su ahora "amigo".- me gustaría saber cómo se desarrolla todo esto.

Ambas hermanas la miraron sorprendidas, realmente Amor estaba interesada en él.

-y no veo por qué no.- miro a sus hermanas con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- preparen sus cosas nos vamos a Konoha, una misión, seremos ninjas por un tiempo limitado.

-hace mucho que no salimos.- la voz de Deseo era con un tono de duda

-aquí nadie nos extrañará, quiero vivir emociones, tanto tiempo encerrada, me hace pensar en todas las aventuras que están afuera y que nos estamos perdiendo, así que apúrense, nos vamos hoy mismo.- declaro Amor , comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

-¡sí!.- grito con un gran entusiasmo Lujuria , pensando en todo lo que se divertirían estando fuera de estas cuatro paredes.- no rezongues Deceo, la hermana mayor siempre tiene razón ¡nos vamos!.

Konoha conocería el caos que puede traer tres brujas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato caminaba tranquilamente saludando a toda mujer que se encontraba y que entablaba platica con él, en la libreta café que le habían regalado, ahorita tenía ya 30 nombres con dirección y una promesa de volveremos a vernos, se sentía bien, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención de las mujeres.

Era un gran tonto por esa actitud infantil, todas ellas eran sorprendentes, parecían como los distintos platos de ramen que existían_, kushina_, negó con la cabeza, ¿por kami?, es que no podía pasar más de 5 minutos y no pensar en ella.

Las muchachas que más bonitas tenían el cabello rojo, la comparaba a cada momento, pero también se había dado cuenta que kushina lo trataba muy fríamente, eran pareja muy cierto, cuanto tenían 2 años , 5 meses, 18 días y 14 horas.

Pero ella aun con todo lo que habían pasado no confiaba, y ese sentimiento en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande, llenándole la mente de pensamientos que nunca pensó tener.

Todas esas mujeres o al menos el 50 por ciento de ellas , se le insinuó físicamente, entonces ¿por qué no perder la virginidad?, no creía que existiera otro hombre que a sus 24 años estuviera en su caso, pero él quería que todo fuera a su tiempo, nunca presionaría a la pelirroja hacer algo que ella no quisiera, y en estos últimos días antes de sus peleas, la última vez que ella regreso de una de sus misiones que duro dos semanas, tras hacerle una broma, terminaron en la casa de ella muertos de risa por la famosa adivinanza, y Él sin quererlo se dio un beso, luego otro y ¡saz!, todo empezó a arder, como sucedía cuando estaba con ella.

Algo sentía que no estaba bien al coquetear con todas estas mujeres, pero era como escuchar la voz de kushina diciéndole, _"siempre les das alas, siempre coqueteas, eres un pervertido", _y tal vez antes no lo era, pero ahora le demostraría a kushina Uzumaki como era un Namikase cuando se propone ser un pervertido.

Volvió a saludar a una linda jovencita de pelirroja y suspiro, casi una vida amando a una misma persona, que olvidarla era difícil. Todo le recordaba a ella. Pero se juro a si mismo enterrar en su mente a Kushina. Por el bien de los dos, el hilo rojo del destino estaba roto, fue cortado por ella misma, así que era mejor olvidarla.

_NO.-_ se sorprendió al escuchar eso en su mente, pero decidió acallar esa voz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Minato no estoy muy seguro de esto.- dijo un incrédulo Jiraiya, cuantas veces le había suplicado a su ex alumno que utilizara su encanto en el género femenino, y ahora que lo había encontrado espiando en las aguas termales, en vez de regañarlo como era su costumbre simplemente tomo un lugar cerca de él y contempló" el paraíso" como él llamaba cuando veía chicas realmente hermosas como esas, con nada de ropa.- creo que ya hemos visto demasiado por el día de hoy, vámonos.

-si sigue hablando tan alto nos escucharan.- la mirada rubia veía a todas las lindas mujeres ahí reunidas jugando con el agua, podía apreciar todos sus encantos, pero sobre todo una lo cautivo, una chica hermosa de cabello largo y rosa, se veía tan encantadora.- nos quedaremos un rato mas, claro si quiere y sino simplemente váyase, yo me quedo.

Jiraiya lo miro sorprendido.

-esto no me gusta, tú no eres así, por kami, algo te ha sucedido, si el tercero se entera me matara, no solamente eso, Tsunade y peor kushina.- lo ultimo lo grito, porque a su mente llego una imagen siendo golpeado por la pelirroja, por convertir a su novio en un pervertido.

El rubio vio con disgusto a su sensei, a quien no comprendía, si lo hacía ¿ porque lo hacía? y si no lo hacía, ¿por qué no lo hacía?.

El grito llamo la atención de las chicas, quienes se dieron cuentas que eran observadas, y por experiencias atrás sabían que el único atrevido era ese viejo con cara de sapo, entonces activaron su trampa, al saber siempre por donde eran observadas una red cayo ahí, lo pescaron y sin ningún miramiento soltaron el bulto entre las aguas hirviendo del manantial, ellas se cubrieron con unas toallas y ahora si iban, a darle un gran castigo, lo golpearían hasta que no les quedara fuerza alguna para seguirlo golpeando, en muchas ocasiones quisieron atraparlo pero siempre se les escapaba, pero kami, en esta ocasión les permitió agarrar al desgraciado espía.

Pero mucha su sorpresa cuando desataron la red, en donde tenían a su víctima, de ahí, salió un chico guapísimo, completamente empapado.

-disculpen señoritas, creo que todo esto es un mal entendido.- Minato tenía sentido de sobrevivencia y sabia que esas chicas estaban más que enojadas.- yo vi a un sujeto cerca de aquí y me pareció extraño, cuando llegue el desapareció y caí en esta red.- nunca había sido bueno con las mentiras, pero las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y bajaron sus armas.- simplemente buscaba a mi ex novia, ella está muy enojada conmigo, ya entendí que no quiere nada de mí, pero quería terminar bien con ella, es pelirroja, ¿la han visto?.

La chica de cabellos rosados se acerco a él.

-mi nombre es Rose.- dijo con una simple sonrisa tímida.- no hemos visto a tu ex novia, y disculpa lo de la trampa, pero pensamos que eras otra persona, discúlpanos.

La mirada azul se poso en todas ellas y una linda sonrisa se hiso presente en su rostro, cautivando al género femenino, que suspiro por presenciar a ese ángel terrenal.

-debes quitarte toda esa ropa mojada.- rose se acerco a ayudar al chico.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Minato Namikaze, soltero, en búsqueda de felicidad.

-eres un coqueto de lo peor.- la mirada jade de la chica irradiaba picardía.- vamos chicas, ayúdenme a ponerlo cómodo.

-pero es que, no es un baño mixto.- dijo Minato intimidado por un momento, de ver a veinte mujeres encima de Él, para quitarle la ropa.

-ahora lo es.- una linda morena le hablo cariñosamente.- déjate, nosotras te atenderemos, mejor platícanos, ¿ por qué alguien dejaría a alguien como tú?.

-eres muy guapo, y se ve que educado.- la voz tímida de una castaña se escucho.

-eso no le intereso a "ella", no tenía confianza en mí.

-¿la amabas?.- rose pregunto.

La mirada azul volvió a posarse en ella.

-más que a nada en este mundo, lo hubiera dado todo por ella, pero no fue suficiente.

-entonces es una gran tonta.- dijo otra mujer.- ven acá cariño y platícanos lo que atormenta tu corazón, somos mujeres y comprendemos muy bien.

El termino por desvestirse y era el centro nuevamente de atención de un grupo de mujeres.

El estaba en medio y alrededor unas vente asiendo un círculo. Platicando de la vida, riendo ante los comentarios que Él hacía, les dijo que era ninja, y eso termino por impresionarlas. Platico de sus aventuras, de su poder, de todo lo que era, a lardeo de ser el rayo amarillo de konoha, pero por cada palabra que decía, sentía su alma oprimida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jiraiya sabía que estaba en un gran lio, miraba asombrado a su casi Hijo, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, estaba prácticamente muerto, como les diría que no sabía, el por qué minato cambio, tal vez el desamor de kushina lo hizo cambiar, pero el grado del cambio fue de 360, todos se darían cuenta y el culpable que ellos pensarían seria en él.

Aun que estaba realmente sorprendido, su hijo era todo un profesional en el arte amatorio.

Las tenía cautivadas, como un sol en plena oscuridad, víctimas de un hechizo de amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si no tienes donde quedarte.- decía rosa con una voz invitadora.- mi padre tiene un hotel cerca, y tu y yo podríamos tener una linda noche que dices.

Minato siempre huía antes tales palabras, pero en estos momentos, cuando ya había terminado su plática con ellas, y él se encontraba completamente vestido con su ropa ahora seca, miraba con cierta indiferencia a la chica que le llamo la atención. Era como todas sus locas fans, simplemente querían utilizarlo para satisfacer sus necesidades y poder presumir de eso.

La peli rosa al notar su silencio avanzó a él, lo beso.

Minato no correspondió al beso, termino más rápido de lo que empezó.

-¿toda vía la amas?.- los ojos fríos miraron al rubio con frustración.- olvídate de ella, puedes pasar una linda noche conmigo, olvídate de todo, se que te gusto, tu y yo podríamos crear chispa. Déjate llevar.- y se acerco nuevamente besándolo ahora lento, persuadiéndolo, y el cayo bajo el encanto respondiendo sutilmente el beso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unos ojos dorados miraban la escena, Amor sonrió con sutileza.

Mientras más grande sea tu amor por esa pelirroja, mas grande es mi hechizo de hipnosis, tu realmente te convertirás en todo un pervertido, cada caricia que recibas por parte de otra mujer te hará olvidar a tu kushina, perderás todo ese amor por ella, claro , a menos que ella demuestre ser digna de ti.

Y desapareció del lugar, con la sensación de victoria, cuando ese hombre perdiera por completo el amor de su novia, el estaría disponible y ella se lo quedaría, a sus hermanas le gustaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esto estaba mal, Minato se separo de la peli rosa, por un momento había jurado escuchar la voz de kushina, por eso había parado el beso, esto es traición, no, fue lo que le dijo su inconsciente, ella no es nada tuyo te dejo , ahora eres libre , libre de amar y estar con las mujeres que quieras.

-¿te sucede algo Mina-chan?.- miro la sorpresa en los ojos azules.- vamos , mi casa está cerca te puedes quedar y terminamos lo que empezamos.

-no puedo, tengo que ver a mi sensei, nos vemos.-

Desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Dejando a la chica incrédula, primero la besaba y luego la plantaba. ¿Qué tipo de chica abra sido la afortunada de conquistar su corazón?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Pensé que no llegarías.- Ero-sennin monto un campamento en el bosque, lo mejor era mantener a Minato lejos de la población femenina hasta que encontrara la solución a su problema.

El rubio mantenía su mirada en el fuego.

-sé que estoy actuando diferente y no me gusta que me trates así, como si estuviera cometiendo delito alguno, simplemente hago lo que por mucho tiempo me dijiste, soy como tu, ¿Por qué te molesta mi actitud?.- Minato encaro furioso a su sensei, mira que pedirle explicaciones cuando él era el primer pervertido.

-no me gusta que actúes así, ¡tu no eres asi!, si siempre hubieras sido así, no habría problema. algo debió de haberte pasado.

-si, me paso algo.- con esto noto como su maestro se tensaba.- me paso, que ya no quiero vivir amando a kushina, eso es lo que tengo, hoy bese a alguien más y sabes , me gusto, siempre he estado perdido por ella y como me lo paga, desconfiando de mí, no quiero toda una vida así. Conseguiré a alguien más, disfrutare de lo que me he perdido por tanto tiempo. Seré como tú, aun que dicen que el alumno, supera al maestro. Me voy a dormir nos vemos.

Frunció el ceño Jiraiya, ¿Qué demonios tenia Minato?, ¿por que de su comportamiento?.

Era necesario averiguarlo, y es mejor tenerlo vigilado.

0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

-¿Por qué se comporta así?.- pregunto Deceo a su hermana amor, ellas seguían de cerca al chico.

-sencillo, Él está realmente enamorado, y en el fondo de su corazón una parte esta resentida con su ex novia por la falta de confianza, al parecer es de esos que siempre se mantienen controlados, nunca dicen si están tristes , enojados, no todo lo guardan y es como una olla , a punto de reventarse, al parecer la hipnosis libero una parte oscura de su corazón y reforzó el hechizo, esto está muy interesante.

-sabes, siento que es nuestro.- lujuria miro como el rubio se acostaba a dormir.- no puedo esperar a probarlo, le enseñare muchas cosas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a konoha al medio día, Jiraiya logro convencer a Minato de utilizar su técnica de espacio y tiempo.

En la entrada se encontraba Tsunade, quien recibió un mensaje de ero-sennin para que los alcanzara ahí, cuando los vio llegar, corrió a abrazar a su Mina-chan como siempre lo hacía, lo apretó entre sus grandes senos .

-mina-chan te extrañe tanto.

-sabes Tsunade, esos abrazos me encantan.- vio como la rubia lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.- eres muy hermosa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? o ¿darme otro abrazo a si?, realmente nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bien dotada que estas, parecen almohadas de esas que te reconfortan y deseas quedarte ahí. ¿Qué dices sales conmigo?.

Ella lo miro incrédulamente y se acerco a Jiraiya, lo tomo del chaleco y desaparecieron en una cortina de Humo.

Minato no le dio la importancia y entro a Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué le hiciste?.- grito Tsunade aun espantado ero-sennin.

-yo nada, lo juro, Él se comporta así desde hace un dos días, no sé qué le pasa, por eso te Cite para que lo vieras y puedas darme tu opinión.

-Kushina te matara .- sentencio la rubia.- y yo te golpeare en este instante por no haberlo cuidado bien, imagínate la revolución que hará Él aquí, si se comporta como lo hizo conmigo.

-se que tendremos problemas, por eso no ganaras nada golpeándome, mejor hay que buscar la forma de solucionar esto.

-te golpeare porque tu lo metiste en esto.

_Tsunade golpeo hasta el cansancio a un pobre Jiraiya._

* * *

><p>HASTA AQUÍ,<p>

ME QUEDO RARO, LO SE.

ME GUSTARIA TOMAR PRESTADO SUS NOMBRES PARA EL GRAN REPLETORIO DE FANS DE MINATO.

No puedo imaginarme nombres ficticios, de todas aquellas que tendrán, citas, besos y otras cosas pervertidas que a mi mente llegue.

Para que imaginármelas si las tengo a Ustedes, así que ya saben. Si quieren a parecer, déjenme el comentario.

También necesito una villana, si alguien se ofrece excelente.

Y por ultimo necesito admiradoras de Ero-seninn que quieran salir con él.

Asi que ya saben, comenten por que inspiran a mi musa y me hacen muy feliz.

SAYO NOS LEEMOS.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni hao.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, disculpen la tardanza pero actualizo lo más rápido posible.**

**Gracias a todos por sus votos obtuvimos el segundo lugar, en el concurso sobrenatural de nuestro fórum irresistible naranja. **_**Juntos dominaremos el mundo.**_

**Advertencias: hacen su gran aparición las admiradoras de Minato.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T.**

**.**

**Comunidad y fórum Irresistible Naranja.**

"**ola = amarillo + rojo "**

**.**

**.**

**Hipnosis Erótica**

**.**

**By. Aniyasha.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3.- luchemos por él.**

**. **

Minato entro a la aldea hambriento, la técnica de espacio y tiempo era muy útil llegaron a konoja rápidamente, su estomago rugió, y sus pasos se encaminaron al restaurante de ramen, pensando que el Tercero lo habrá mandado a llamar, porque no quería que estuviera con Jiraiya sensei y lo metiera en problemas.

"Pues no", por primera vez desde que salía en una misión con su sensei no traía consecuencias catastróficas. Él estaba bien, se sentía completamente despierto y animoso, como hace mucho tiempo no estaba.

La gente lo veía caminar y lo saludaba, Él simplemente sonreía, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso que nunca antes había existido.

Un sonido hermoso capto su atención, y su mirada azul se dirigió a donde provenía, la música para sus oídos.

Un grupo de jóvenes ninjas venían caminando tranquilamente en la otra calle, cerca del parque.

Él aprecio perfectamente a las hermosas mujeres que reían animadamente.

La ventaja de tener como maestro a Jiraiya-sensei y ser el Hokage, era que conocía perfectamente a cada ninja, y esas chicas, eran parte de su tan famoso club de admiradoras.

La líder de Irresistible Naranja, era Bella, medidas de su cuerpo, eran espectaculares, según su maestro lo que le decía era lo cierto, dicha información de dudosa procedencia pero era verdadera, en pocas palabras su cuerpo eran el adecuado para que un hombre sea satisfecho completamente.

Con ella venia también Sorahime, una encantadora azabache, con ojos similares a los chocolates que tanto le gusta.

Pero ahí no acababa Isi, quien era considerada la mayor admiradora por increíble que parezca de Jiraiya, esa chica, era un ángel caído del cielo, su uniforme ninja, para nada parecía lo típico, tenía una blusa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y chaleco verde que moldeaba su figura, su pantalón era de licra color negro, todo remarcaba lo exquisita que es.

Tsukimine otra diosa hecha mujer, sonreía abiertamente mostrando una cara divina, de facciones delicadas, unos ojos azules brillantes y algo traviesos, ¿medidas?, perfectas.

Y por último Tsuki, la más pequeña ninja, de un tono de cabello Negro azulado, unos ojos violetas inocentes, toda ella parecía una muñeca, fina, delicada, hermosa, para ser contemplada.

Sus manos y su corazón latieron fuertemente, ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes se haya fijado en esos detalles?, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro, ahora que podía ver más allá de su "obsesión" , disfrutaría de la belleza femenina, nunca había entendido el interés de su maestros sobre las mujeres, pero ahora , sin esa venda en los ojos, que sentía que se había roto, podía apreciar la belleza física de ellas, que son el regalo más hermoso que kami, pudiera mandarle al hombre.

La mujer, ese ser misterioso y cautivante, tan distintas pero complejas como ninguna, cada una de ellas especial.

¿Por qué tener una sola? , si podía tener todas las que quisiera, había escuchado que él rompía corazones, y se sintió mal consigo mismo, si había provocado en tantas mujeres el dolor que él sentía, por su corazón roto, enmendaría eso, y las aria feliz, a cada una, estaba demostrado que una sola mujer no traía la felicidad a tu vida, tal vez varias, podrían sanar esta herida, sin pensar más, se dirigió a donde estaban ellas, pero algo capto la atención de él, sobre la conversación que mantenían.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0**

- Dicen que el Hokage lo mando a llamar.- Tsuki, quien trabajaba en la torre del Hokage, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo tipo de información que circulaba por el lugar.

-Era de pensarse, el Tercero teme que Minato se involucre en líos, por culpa de Jiraiya-sama.- Bella, junto con las demás chicas se sentaron en el parque de la gran plaza de Konoha.

-¡Oye!.- indignada Isi reclamo.- Jiraiya es incapaz de meterlo en líos. Simplemente es víctima de la mala suerte.

Todas las ahí reunidas negaron rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Es increíble que te guste.- Tsukimine jugaba con una bola de chacra pequeña en su mano.

-¿Por qué ?.- Isi trataba de exponer sus pensamientos a sus hermanas, todas eran hermanas de la misma causa.- es tan indescriptible.- en sus ojos se veían corazones.- fuerte, guapo, decidido, intrépido…

-Pervertido numero uno.- Sorahime sonrió, al acabar de decir lo que era realmente el gran sannin.- es un gran ninja, algo guapo, pero viejo para nosotras, no se parece a nuestro ángel.

En eso asintieron las demás.

Una cortina de humo apareció en el lugar, de ella salieron Calipitachix, Anisha.

-hola.- dijeron en coro.

Bella las miro y presentía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

-¿deseaban algo?

Cali las miro sonriente, y hablo animadamente.

-Quiero proponerles una competencia por Mina-chan.- dijo emocionada, sus ojos cafés brillaban.

-¿Competencia?.- dijeron en coro

-Asi es, mina-chan termino con la habanera hace ya de una semana, es la primera vez que han terminado en serio.- su voz de Cali se modifico a una fría.- y quiero conquistarlo. -la determinación en ella era palpable.- pero supongo que para conquistarlo en serio, y que sea por siempre para mi, tendré que competir con todas aquellas que también deseen su corazón, por eso are la competencia por mina-chan.

-¿Estás loca?.- le recrimino Bella, parándose de la banca donde estaba y encaminándose a Cali, la mirada azul y azabache se entrelazaron.- Minato no es un objeto, es una persona con sentimientos, y esos sentimientos son para Kushina.

-Dime, ¿la marimacho se lo merece?.- las palabras de Cali hicieron dudar a bella:- tu y yo sabemos cómo es mina-chan, puede que no lo conozcamos tanto como su ex novia.- remarco.- pero estamos seguras de que él es incapaz de estar con alguien mas. Ella no confió en él, según todo ese amor sirve para nada, yo lo amo, mis sentimientos son auténticos, y quiero luchar para hacerlo feliz.

Los ojos azules de bella brillaban de furia.

-No somos nadie para juzgar la conducta de Kushina, la relación de ellos, es su asunto, deja de meterte en donde no te llaman, o lo pagaras muy caro.

-No te tengo miedo Bella, yo soy al igual que tú, una buena ninja, si quieres pelea la tendrás, tu famoso club naranja no me asusta, luchare por lo que quiero.

-Yo creo que esto es interesante.-Todas las mujeres vieron salir de unos arbustos al Cuarto Hokage , Minato Namikaze.- esto me involucra así que no me tomen a mal mi opinión.- su mirada recorrió al grupo ahí reunido.- mi vida no es privada, por lo que escucho.- las mejillas sonrojadas de ellas se hicieron presentes.-estoy alagado, todas ustedes se preocupan por mi bienestar, de diferente forma.- miro intensamente a Bella y a Cali, las cuales le sostuvieron la mirada.- por un lado le doy la razón a Bella, nadie puede juzgar a las personas, una relación es complicada, no solamente existen momentos bellos, sino también malos, pero Cali también tiene razón, si das todo de ti, si muchas personas saben que serias incapaz de cometer algún acto de traición, ¿Por qué la persona que mas debería confiar en ti, no lo hace?.- sus ojos azules adquirieron un matiz frio.

Ellas sabían que él estaba herido. Él no tenía por qué estar así, Él era magnifico, un príncipe azul, que necesitaba comprensión y amor.

-No nos gusta que estés así.- se armo de valor Tsuki, y lo miro con una sonrisa sincera.- eres genial, todas lo sabemos, pero a Veces no apreciamos lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance, mientras otras darían lo que fuera por ti.

Minato tomo las manos de Tsuki y las beso, esta se sonrojo por tal acto de caballerismo.

-Gracias por sus sentimientos.- una sonrisa cautivo a todas las chicas ahí reunidas.- no soy ningún príncipe azul, si ustedes me conocieran mas, se darían cuenta que no soy perfecto.

-¡Déjame conocerte!.- Cali se acerco a él y le tomo las manos.- no soy perfecta, puede que algo problemática, no me gusta cocinar, desordenada, pero.- sus ojos cafés brillaban.- pero mi amor por ti es sincero, y solo pido una oportunidad, conóceme, salgamos, si te encierras en un solo país, puede que nunca llegues a conocer el mundo.

La mirada azul del Hokage la devoro por completo, Él apretó los labios, en una silenciosa invitación, que fue captada por Cali, quien se paró de puntitas y se acercaba a sus labios.

Pero bella jalo a la azabache del chaleco ninja, e impidió que le robara el beso.

-Fue linda tu proposición.- su voz de Bella, era sarcástica.- pero no será fácil conseguir lo que quieres. ¡Porque yo también quiero conquistarlo!.

-¡Al igual que nosotras!.- dijeron las ahí reunidas.

-Así que podemos realizar tu dichoso concurso.- Sorahime la miraba enojada, como se atrevía a ser tan lanzada y no ver que lo que Él necesitaba era comprensión, no que se aprovechen de su corazón herido.

-¡Chicas!.- Minato hablo algo fuerte , porque ellas se olvidaron de él y empezaban a decir muchas cosas juntas.-¡chicas !.- grito.- creo que eso del concurso es muy presuntuoso y mal visto, me gustaría por supuesto tratarlas a todas, conocerlas, salir con ustedes, comer, divertirnos, pero no lo pongamos como un concurso, eso es tan superficial.

-Entonces hagamos una lista de las interesadas por ti Mina-chan.- Anisha saco una libreta y lapicero.- programemos citas, tu eres el Hokage tienes mucho trabajo, déjamelo a mí, soy la mejor organizando eventos, tendrás con las mejores mujeres citas, porque tendremos que elegir dentro de un gran número de admiradoras.- empezó a ser cálculos mentales, asombrando a todos, ella era experta en estrategias, y gran fanática de él, sus ojos dorados lo miraron intenso, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- en un día tengo todo listo.- dicho esto y asombrando a todas, se acerco lo jalo del chaleco y lo beso.- por tus besos, vendería mi alma.- desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-Cuando la vea.- Tsukimine serró los puños con fuerza, pensando en ahorcar a la chica dorada.- como se atreve a besarte.- miro a Minato quien se tocaba los labios, ella era la mejor en percibir la energía de los chacras, y algo andaba mal con la del Hokage, para comprobar su teoría, se acerco a él, la mirada azul cayó sobre la de ella, ahí estaba algo que no había visto antes.- yo también quiero un beso.- dijo coquetamente.- ¿me lo darías?.- al ver como sonreía y bajaba su rostro, supo que algo andaba mal, pero sería una loca si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de besar a Minato. Entre lazo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso a todo pulmón. Fue separada por las chicas.

-¿Qué haces?.- reclamo Cali.- ¡es mío!

- No es tuyo, es un hombre soltero, guapo, en búsqueda del amor, y por los últimos acontecimientos, todas podemos participar por él.- se cruzo de brazos Tsukimine y vio la mirada de todas sobre ella.

-tranquilícense.- Minato hablo tranquilamente.- no veo nada de malo dar un beso.- se acerco a ellas.- si alguna quiere alguno, estoy disponible.

Bella entrecerró la mirada, algo le sucedió, algo no estaba bien.

-¡yo quiero!.- Cali se lanzo a sus brazos del Hokage pero antes de que llegara, una barrera se lo impidió.

Tsuki sonrió con autosuficiencia, y se voltio donde estaba el Hokage, y fue ella la que se lanzo encima de él. Recibiendo un beso apasionado, de esos por los que te derrites.

Entonces Sorahime e Isi se miraron, entre si, calculando el siguiente paso a dar para ser la siguiente en besarlo, pero Bella se los impidió.

-¡Ustedes tranquilas!.- grito .- Tsuki deja ya al Hokage, esto es un lugar público, para andar dando un espectáculo. Sora, Isi, Tsuki, Tsukimine.- les hablo a su equipo con voz que no quería replica alguna.- nuestra misión, proteger al Hokage.- lo miro mordiéndose los labios, ella también quería un beso, pero sabía que la conducta de él era incorrecta.- ¿iba a algún lugar Hokage?.- trato de sonar formal y no lanzársele a probar sus labios.

-si quería ir a comer ramen.- se acerco y la abrazo, sintió como el cuerpo de bella tembló.-¿me acompañaran verdad?.- su voz se torno sensual.

Por kami, si él pidiera algo en estos momentos le daría lo que fuera, pensó bella.

-por supuesto.

Y así dejando a Cali, sellada momentáneamente, parte del club naranja se encaminaron a comer.

**0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-es tan divertido.- exclamo la bruja Deseó quien junto con sus hermanas estaban escondidas en el parque.

-es como si él las hechizara a todas.- murmuro lujuria.- estando dispuestas a pelear por él.

-si no fuera porque esa chica las puso en su lugar, él las hubiera besado a todas.- su mirada de Amor recayó por donde se fueron el grupo.- ellas pueden ocasionarnos problemas.

-investigare que es ¿eso de club naranja?.- Deseó se encamino al pueblo en búsqueda de información.

Sus otras dos hermanas asintieron.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-por ultimas vez te lo pregunto.- grito Tsunade a un asustado Jiraiya.- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?, ¿Qué le hiciste?.

-nada, enserio que no se por qué se comporta de esa manera, yo mismo me sorprendí cuando vi, que él espiaba en los baños de mujeres, platica con todas las chicas como antes no lo hacía, ríe, coquetea, las besa, casi pierde su virginidad con una de cabello rosita, y lo he alegado de muchas otras oportunidades, él es un imán de mujeres, y si él las manosea por "equivocación", ellas le regalan caricias.- se tapo la cara con las manos para no recibir otro golpe mas.

Tsunade estaba incrédula ante tal información y enojada como nunca, se dispuso a patearlo, hasta que escucho como una enfermera grito.

-Emina, participemos por conquistar a Minato.- chillo sofí.

-¿de que estás hablando?.- Emina Uchiha, le quito el papel azul donde venia la información.

Tsunade salió de la habitación del hospital donde Jiraiya fue internado, le arrebato el papel de las manos de la joven y se dispuso a leerlo. Entro de nuevo a la habitación.

-por esto tendrás una muerte dolorosa.- le enseño el papel y vio la cara pálida de Jiraiya.- cuando Kushina se entere de esto, será ella quien te exija explicaciones.

Jiraiya trago duro.

-¿Dónde está Kushina?.- pregunto, a lo mejor le daba tiempo de huir.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento Tsunade le dijo.

-ni se te ocurra huir, yo te vigilare y pediremos ayuda, Minato está en peligro, que sirvan de algo sus amargados amigos, Kushina llegara dentro de dos días, aun tenemos tiempo de cambiar esto.

El simplemente asintió, temiendo lo peor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HASTA AQUÍ!**

**Me quedo raro lo se.**

**Es corto porque quiero saber si voy bien en el drama, si les gusta la historia? Y de cómo se está desarrollando?**

**En este capítulo aparecieron algunas autoras, hermanitas mias, hay muchas mas por aparecer, si quieren participar, ponerme en el comentario, nombre, características físicas y poder ninja que quieran.**

**Quiero agradecerles su apoyo y comprencion por la tardanza, avanzo lo mas rápido posible.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

**Que dicen **

**Les gusto?**

**Gracias por comentar.**


	4. proteger la virginidad del Hokage

Ni Hao.- aquí estoy reportándome público querido XD, una pequeña continuación, espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro, son geniales dattebayo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capitulo 4 .- Misión: proteger la virginidad del Hokage.**

**Primera parte.**

**.**

Después de comer con Minato Ramen, Bella dejo encargada a Sorahime para que custodiara al Hokage, ella tenia que vigilarlo y no permitir que alguien del sexo femenino se le acercara, Minato se comportaba como un animal en celo, temíamos que cualquier mujer pudiera abusar de su estado. Mando a citar a todo el club naranja de emergencia.

Sorahime se encontraba a fuera de la oficina del Cuarto, él junto con el tercer Hokage platicaban de las ultimas misiones poniéndolo al tanto de las actividades que habían ocurrido cuando se encontraba con ero-sannin.

La puerta se abrió y el tercero se retiro del lugar, Minato la llamo con la mano, y ella con el corazón temblando entro a la oficina.

-dime Sorahime ¿Por qué custodias mi puerta?.- él se encontraba sentado, detrás del gran escritorio principal, y lleno de papeles.

-tengo que cuidarlo.- la azabache miro intensamente como él rubio se acercaba a ella, por instinto retrocedió.

-yo no te he asignado esa misión.- cada paso que daba y se acercaba a la azabache su cuerpo empezó a vibrar, su mirada recaía en cada parte del cuerpo de la chica ahí presente, le encantaba el sonrojo en esos ojos dulces, se lamio los labios pensando en lo bien que debía saber.

-no está comportándose como siempre.- fue la contestación de ella, que estaba arrinconada en la pared y como cárcel unos brazos fuertes.

-cambie un poco.- la mirada azul cayó sobre los labios de ella.- no es malo tratar de encontrar el amor. ¿o sí?

Sorahime negó con la cabeza y sintió desmayarse cuando el rubio bajo los labios a los suyos en un acaricia suave para seguir con algo más intenso, sus manos rodearon el cuello de él y se entrego a la pasión del momento, esto era un sueño, algo tan erótico.

Las manos de Minato se posaron primero en la cintura de ella, luego bajaron a las caderas pegándola más a su excitación, un gemido salió de Sorahime, cuando por falta de aire terminaron el beso, la mirada chocolate brillaba de excitación.

-eres exquisita.- dijo Minato tocando su cara en una caricia suave.- ¿dime porque me custodian, todo el club naranja?.

Al parecer cayo Sorahime en un tipo de hipnotismo, porque estaba tan perturbada por las sensaciones que tenia , que hablo sin pensar en las consecuencias, al igual que actuaba por instinto.

-nosotros sabemos que te sucede algo.- se atrevió acariciar su mejilla.- y queremos protegerte, hasta que encontremos la razón de tu cambio.

Minato beso el cuello de ella , sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo.

Susurro cerca de su oído.

-estoy bien, simplemente quiero conocer más mujeres, quiero encontrar el verdadero amor, soy tan tonto por nunca haberme fijado en lo hermosas que son. – dio otro beso en el cuello y empezó a bajar la cinta de la playera de red.- tú eres hermosa.- su voz se torno sensual.- tu piel sabe a chocolate.- sintió los suspiros y se atrevió a pegarla más a su cuerpo.- te gustaría, llegarnos a conocer mejor, más íntimamente

¡Por kami!, pensó Sorahime, él la besaba y la estaba tocando como nadie lo había hecho, derretía su cuerpo , la encendía, tuvo que oprimir los ojos y morderse la lengua para no soltar un gemido al sentir como su blusa estaba siendo quitada por los dientes de él. ¿Qué si quería conocerlo más?, claro, eso no se pregunta, tímidamente alzo su mano y lo abrazo.

-pídeme lo que quieras.- fueron sus palabras dichas en un susurro.

Minato alzo la vista y se fijo en su mirada febril, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia salió de sus labios, ahí tenía a una linda chica a su disposición, y su cuerpo pedía a gritos cierta liberación, nunca antes sentida, mientras más pasaba a lado de una mujer más quería, hacer "eso".

Volvió a retomar el beso, a uno desenfrenado, la alzo y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

De repente la habitación se calentó de mas, Emina Uchiha utilizo una técnica de multiplicación de calor, la cual incrementa el calor del ambiente asiéndolo un infierno.

Minato soltó a Sorahime, estaba ruborizada a no más poder, los ojos azules miraron intensamente a Emina quien le devolvió una mirada intensa.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama, vengo por mi compañera, vámonos Sora.- Espero pacientemente a que ella se moviera intercambiando una mirada con Minato y se fueron de ahí.

El rubio suspiro con irritación, alguien los había interrumpido, en fin, tendría que esperar otra oportunidad. Dos chacras lo custodiaban, sabía que pertenecían a los Únicos Hombres que formaban el Club, Obito y sasori Uchiha, hermano de Emina primos lejanos de Fugaku.

Sonrió, era una manera de controlarlo, mandándole hombres a cuidarlo, aun que era muy fácil para él salir de la oficina y buscar alguien con quien platicar, pero, volteo a ver su escritorio, es cierto que había cambiado su forma de ver a las mujeres, pero cierta parte de él era muy responsable, por lo que se dispuso a tratar de avanzar en su trabajo y tener la noche libre.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

-¿no me dirás nada nee-chan?.- pregunto Sora e Emina, todas las que pertenecían al club, se llamaban nee-chan de cariño, al fin al cabo su misión las unía en una gran hermandad.

La Castaña negó con la cabeza.

-no, Bella se encargara de darnos el sermón a todas que estemos ahí reunidas, así que no gastare palabras.-Emina la miro.- a demás no puedo reprocharte algo que se puedo realizar yo también. Minato es irresistible.

Entraron al Club, donde se encontraban todas las fans , a diferencia de otros club que existían en la aldea Konoha, este se llamaba irresistible Naranja, o sea, Rojo mas Amarillo, ellas sabían del gran amor que existían entre Minato Y Kushina, por lo que ellas defendían eso. Querían la felicidad del Hokage, y eso estaba con la pelirroja, pero habían otras fans que no entendían eso.

En el estrado principal se encontraba Bella, a lado de ella Isi a la derecha e izquierda Nocturnal, sentadas en sillas estaba el resto del club.

-como ustedes saben el Hokage tiene un comportamiento extraño.- Bella señalaba un pizarrón con el dibujo de un cuerpo humano.- Tsukimine pasa y explícanos la alteración del Chacra de Minato.

Tsukimine se paro y hablo a toda la hermandad.

-es inexplicable la alteración que tiene del Chacra, nunca antes había visto algo así, se ha modificado, principalmente en la zona del cerebro, es donde percibo mas el cambio, es nuestro Mina-chan, pero fuera de control.

-gracias por las palabras siéntate.- Los ojos azules de Bella cayeron en Sorahime.- ¿Cómo notaste al Hokage?

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Sora hablaron por ella.

-él está muy cambiado como ya lo notaron al medio día, ahora en la tarde que estuve con él, pues me deje seducir.- escucho el murmullo de sus hermanas.- soy culpable de besarlo y de casi violarlo.- Miro a bella.- es como si entraras en una hipnosis, te habla y caes rendida, le darías lo que él pidiera.

Todas comenzaron a murmurar, y dar opiniones al respecto.

Anisha apareció y pidió la palabra.

-Cali se ha encargado de esparcir el rumor por todo el pueblo, muchas se han tratado de acercar a la torre del Hokage, pero ahí óbito y sasori, han controlado la situación, me deshice de unas cuantas pero aparecen mas y mas.

Esto alborotó mas los comentarios.

-¡silencio!.- grito Bella.- nuestra misión es proteger la virginidad del Hokage. Una se encargara de vigilarlo personalmente, otra lo custodiara a más distancia, otras dos más , lo protegerán de todas aquellas que quieran acercársele.- los ojos azules miraba al club ahí reunido.- se que todas podemos caer bajo el embrujo que él despierta, pero acuérdense que Minato no está bien, no es justo que tratemos de sacar provecho de esa condición, el ama a Kushina, lo sabemos , ella no está, y por kami, no quiero saber cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que Mina-chan estuvo repartiendo besos y manoseos, yo hablare con Tsunade y Jiraiya, ellos están en el hospital , le diremos que todas ayudaremos a tratar de controlar al Hokage , hasta que encontremos el origen de esto. Anisha realiza el orden en que cada una lo cuidara, y recuerden, no se aprovechen de la situación, nosotros tenemos que protegerlo.- salió del lugar con Isi acompañándola.

Anisha miro a sus hermanas naranja y sonrió abiertamente.

Todas se amontonaron para tratar de conversarla en ser la siguiente en cuidarla.

-¡silencio!.- los ojos dorados de la peliblanca, las miraron con humor.- ya sé quién es la siguiente, Emina.- vio la mirada de la Uchiha y sonrió aun mas.- Tsuki será su acompañante, muy bien, los demás turnos serán los siguientes.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Tocaron en el cuarto donde se hospedaba Jiraiya-Sensei.

-pasen

Bella y Isi entraron a la habitación, vieron como Tsunade apretaba un pergamino y golpeaba a Jiraiya en la cabeza. Los ojos chocolate de la Sannin las miraron fríamente.

-¿Qué quieren mocosas?.- había metido el pergamino en la boca de Jiraiya.- estoy ocupada, hablen y desaparezcan.

Bella suspiro, tratar con la sannin requería de mucha paciencia, lo mejor era andar sin rodeos.

-el cuarto Hokage es un pervertido.- al ver la mirada de terror de Jiraiya-sensei, supo que no eran noticias bien recibidas.- está siendo perseguido por mujeres, y él se presta a eso. Nosotras cuidaremos él, mantendremos a raya a todas las que quieran acercarse a Minato, quería que lo supieran, porque ya estamos protegiéndolo, sabemos que algo le paso, su chacra esta alterado, y es mejor tenerlo vigilado.

-y quien lo cuidara de ustedes.- pregunto Tsunade, viéndolas fríamente.- son iguales que todas las fans.

-nosotros nos cuidaremos entre nosotras mismas, es cierto que es una gran oportunidad pero nunca nos aprovecharíamos de él así, somos mujeres, pero también ninjas, es nuestra misión proteger al Hokage, y como mujer, tenemos que protegerlo de él mismo. Nosotras sabemos que ama a Kushina, ahí radica la diferencia.- se retiro del lugar, jalando a una Isi, preocupada por Jiraiya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí es la primera parte, falta una segunda, se lo debo a mi Nee-chan Yk Namikaze, me siento mal porque te lo prometí desde el sábado, pero T-T, sucedieron muchas cosas, esta es la parte que tengo, para ti con todo mi cariño, mas tarde subo la segunda parte.

Nee-chan Sorahime.- aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños, tarde pero seguro, una escena candente con Minato. Espero que te guste.

Nos vemos ando corta de tiempo.

Gracias por comentar, iluminan e impulsan mi vida , no saben lo mucho que me gusta saber lo que piensan. Gracias.

Nos leemos que estén bien.

Si lo se me quedo raro T-T.


	5. mision: proteger la virginidad del Hokag

_Ni hao.- y después de años aquí está la continuación. _

_._

_._

_Esta historia fue realizada antes de que hubiera más de 100 historias de Minato y Kushina. Hoy tres años después de que se Iniciara el Movimiento por parte de Bella al crear Irresistible Naranja son más de 380 historias. La mayoría son gracias a todo el esfuerzo de esta gran hermandad. _

_._

_._

_Forum y comunidad _

_Irresistible Naranja_

_._

_._

_Club Hermanitas Naranja._

_._

_._

_Hipnosis erótica_

_By_

_Aniyasha_

_._

_._

_._

_Proteger la virginidad del Hokage_

_( segunda parte)_

_._

_._

_Proteger la virginidad del Hokage era una misión difícil. Y más cuando él era tan candente y sensual. Todo en él invitaba al pecado, a un momento de pasión y lujuria. Porque amor no había en el sexo que él prometía._

Emina Uchiha lo besaba aun con estos pensamientos en su mente.

Lo habían custodiado toda la tarde y cuando él desapareció se dedicaron a rastrearlo. Y ella lo había encontrado en el lugar que todo pervertido visitaría. _El baño de mujeres._

¿Cómo había terminado en sus brazos y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana? Muy fácil, al descubrirlo observando ella llego descaradamente y le dijo que no tenía que buscar en nadie más, porque estaba dispuesta a darse todo. Si fue presuncioso decir tales palabras pero en verdad lo sentía. Quería sexo con el Hokage, quería que los ojos azules la miraran con pasión y sentir vibrar su cuerpo con las caricias recibidas.

Así que ahora estaba en los baños termales, para ser más preciso en el privado donde uno se cambia de ropa.

Minato la había recostado sobre una tarima y ella se permitía ser besada y por su puesto manosearlo todo lo que fuera posible.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido.

El aire se lleno de un humo que provocaba estornudar cada minuto, por lo que ellos dejaron de continuar en lo que estaban.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jess se cruzo de brazos y mando la mirada más fría que tenía a su hermana.

Emina simplemente siguió estornudando y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. Minato trato de disipar el polvo pero no podía. Por lo que él también comenzó a acomodarse sus prendas. Y miro a aquellos ojos violetas con fascinación y enojo.

La ninja que estaba enfrente de él era muy conocida por su habilidad con las técnicas de exorcismo. Si bien era una parte ninja poco experimentada y que muy pocos cumplían los requisitos para pertenecer a ese grupo. La peli azul tenía grandes habilidades, un genio en lo espiritual. Cuando ella lo miro con esa expresión cuestionando sus actos, él sonrió travieso y le guiño un ojo. La reacción de la chica fue sorpresa y después algo brillo en ella.

Emina suspiro llamando la atención de ambos.

-supongo que ha terminado mi turno.- la pelinegra miro a Minato con tantos sentimientos. Sería un gran recuerdo el momento que vivió. Claro no uno que pudiera presumir, pero uno que si la mantendría despierta por varios días, incluso hasta años. Sonrió con nostalgia y quiso haber aprovechado más. Pero sabía que ella no podía robar la virginidad del Hokage, eso solo pertenecía al amor de su vida. – fue bueno el encuentro mina-chan.- y sonrió abiertamente, le hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

El silencio volvió a reinar y Minato se centro en la que ahora era el turno de custodiarlo.

-Jess.- la llamo con dulzura y se sintió bien cuando percibió el nerviosismo de ella.- he tenido un día muy agotador.- estiro un poco sus hombros y la miro atentamente.- mi idea es irme inmediatamente a la cama, ¿me acompañas?.

.

.

.

.

.

_La mataría lentamente. _

Ese era el pensamiento de Jess asía su hermanita Anisha. Ella estaba llegando de una misión y al pisar la aldea su querida nee-chan la había atrapado y sin más la llevo a donde estaba Emina. La poca conversación que sostuvieron le informo que algo ocurría con el Hokage que ella debía de custodiarlo y examinarlo.

Nunca le había dicho que él estaba en plan de conquista. Por lo que no sabía cómo actuar cuando lo vio encima de Emina y cuando le sugirió que lo acompañara a la cama.

Ahora estaba completamente ruborizada por estar en el departamento del Hokage, quien tomaba un baño en este momento, claro antes le había propuesto que se uniera a él. Apretó los puños y trato de mantener en calma su chakra. Sentada en el sillón se concentro y noto que fluía una energía rara en el ambiente y provenía del rubio.

Algo estaba completamente mal y su misión era custodiar al Hokage. No debía de olvidar su objetivo y mucho menos caer en la tentación de los brazos del rubio. Mina-chan estaba bajo el influjo de algo y ella debía de descubrir de donde provenía esa energía. De repente en su maño apareció un pergamino custodiado por un gato pequeño. Leyó el informe dado por Bella y escribió rápidamente lo que había ella encontrado. No se sorprendió de lo que había leído. El Hokage fue inspeccionado por todas ellas y llegaron a la misma conclusión, lo que tenia era algo más. Su especialidad en lo que sería artes oscuras podría servir en esta misión.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían hasta que no pudieran controlarlo y él terminara siendo violado o teniendo sexo con una desconocida?

No podían permitir esto. Ya que si el hechizo se rompía inadecuadamente y él cometiera un acto que de seguro se culparía quedaría a merced de oscuras fuerzas. Romperían el alma buena de él.

Y no solamente eso, toda la desgracia que eso atraería, una aldea con un Hokage sin espíritu. Los corazones rotos de todas sus hermanas al fracasar, y la destrucción de un amor tan puro.

.

.

.

.

.

_La había encontrado._

Estaba de la aldea de las nubes a un día de Konoha.

Kem se estremeció al pensar en la actitud que tendría Kushina si se enterara de los besos repartidos por el Hokage. La misión de ella no era nada fácil, debía de distraer a la pelirroja y darles tiempo a sus hermanas para que pudieran salvar a Mina-chan. Misión que al parecer era casi imposible debido a que no sabían que le sucedía al rubio.

_Y ¿Quién en su sano juicio no deseaba besar a Minato?_

El Hokage era un hombre apuesto y encantador. De muy buenos modales, actitud reservada y firmes ideales. Un hombre casi perfecto. O al menos para ellas así lo era.

Se mojo los labios y recordó el beso que pudo robarle al rubio. No pudo evitar gemir. Había sido la experiencia mas estremecedora y placentera que haya tenido en sus veinte años. Fue genial sentir el cuerpo fuerte y ardiente de él sobre ella. Como las manos morenas la tocaban en lugares íntimos y como se derritió por los besos candentes. Volvió a suspirar de placer. Y se concentro nuevamente en la realidad.

Si Kushina se enterara, ella estaría metida en grandes problemas. Al igual que todas sus hermanas.

¿Pero como distraer a la pelirroja?

.

.

.

.

-Deberías de Bañarte.- le recomendó Minato a Jess, quien estaba sumamente concentrada en el sillón.- estas llegando de una misión ardua, supongo que estas cansada.- vio la mirada inquieta de ella.- are la cena y prometo no moverme de aquí. A cambio tú te bañaras y cenaras conmigo.- sonrió. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Jess suspiro. El cansancio la mataba se sentía sucia y necesitaba fuerzas. Batallaba internamente en tomar un baño.

-Tengo ropa para ti mi cama.- grito Minato desde la cocina.- no lo pienses tanto, tómalo como una orden de tu superior.

La peliazul suspiro con derrota. No sin antes asegurarse de que él no pudiera salir del departamento colocando alarmas.

Con cuidado y curiosidad entro a la habitación del rubio. Y miro la ropa de algodón, era de él. Un pantalón y una camisa. Respiro el aroma que emanaba de las prendas y suspiro de placer. Él olía a menta.

Fue muy rápido el baño que tomo. Y salió de la habitación para quedar en estado de shock, al notar que habían puesto la mesa como si fuera una cena romántica. Camino insegura y miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

Minato salió de la cocina con una bandeja. Y sonrió con un brillo calculado a la chica que traía puesta su ropa.

-ven aquí Jess.- ordeno él invitándola a la mesa bellamente decorada.- he hecho la comida y cocino muy bien.

Ella insegura se sentó, y sonrió nerviosa cuando él sirvió la comida. Se veía a sus ojos indescriptibles. Él decía algo pero ella no lo escuchaba, ya que su corazón hacia demasiado ruido en su cuerpo. Todo pensamiento normal fue muriendo, cayó bajo el hechizo de la voz seductora de él.

-eres hermosa.- dijo dé repente Minato mirándola intensamente.- y me ha agradado mucho la cena. Aun que no has comentado nada.- alzo una ceja en señal de que ella respondiera, pero al ver que Jess no diría nada siguió llenando el ambiente de comentarios.

La energía que provenía de él se hizo más grande y eso despertó a la Ninja y la puso en guardia, recobrando la cordura y su misión. Necesitaba estar más cerca de esa energía. Por lo que se atrevió a actuar.

Coquetamente ella le sonrió y vio la mirada azul brillosa y eléctrica respondiendo al coqueteo. También sus ojos expertos notaron como la energía crecía. Un plan cruzo por su mente era arriesgado pero les daría una oportunidad de conocer que era lo que sucedía con él.

-Creo que mis hermanas exageran.- comento ella atrayendo el interés del rubio.- no veo nada de malo que tu desees estar con otras personas.

Él asintió y ella continúa hablando.

-es normal que desees alejarte de Kushina.- ella hizo un mueca con los labios.- nunca me ha caído bien.- comento esperando la reacción de él. Que se alterara y la defendiera como siempre.

Pero la mirada azul se convirtió en una verdadera tormenta y se sorprendió al notar la energía emanar con más intensidad.

-Es una niña caprichosa.- sus palabras sonaron con desprecio.- no quiero acordarme de ella, ni saber nada de ella.

-eso es perfecto.- comento la peli azul, tratando de calmar la energía del Hokage.- tienes todo el derecho a que te amen verdaderamente.

-así es.- volvió a sentir.- deseó conocer a otras personas.- comento mirándola con sumo interés.- quiero probar otras cosas.

-¿buscas amor o solo sexo?.- en otra ocasión se avergonzaría de su actitud. Pensó Jess pero en este momento era necesario ser una descarada.

-¿Hay diferencia?.- dijo el rubio.

Ella sonrió coquetamente. Dejando que él pensara lo que quisiera.

Sorpresivamente él se paro y le tendió la mano. Ella dudo por unos minutos pero recordó que necesitaba estar cerca. Así que con nerviosismo dejo que la llevara a la habitación.

Y cuando él cerró la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta mirándolo entre aterrada y ansiosa.

Jess pensó que podía tocar el cielo y el infierno a la misma vez.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí.

O.o

Si lo sé completamente raro y extraño.

Se que lo dejo en la mejor parte XD pero es para obligarme a subir la continuación pronto.

¿Cuál es el plan de Jess?

¿Kem podrá distraer a Kushina?

¿Qué sucederá?

.

.

Los quiere Aniyasha

Gracias por comentar.


End file.
